Currently, traffic (e.g., foot traffic) in a building, such as an office building, may be regulated on the basis of user credentials. For example, a person may carry a card or the like that can be swiped or presented to an access terminal. In some instances, the card may serve a dual-purpose, such as an employee identification badge. The person may be provided access to a resource (e.g., an elevator car, a floor of the building, entrance to a space (e.g., an office) within the building, etc.) if the person is authorized to access the resource.
Integration of credentials with a security vendor is often necessary in order to control traffic. When integrating with a security vendor, options may be limited, as an owner or tenant of a building may generally need to adhere to the security platform that is provided by the security vendor. Alternatively, the owner/tenant may have to pay the security vendor an additional fee to design or implement customized security features. As such, providing conditional access with respect to a secured resource can be cumbersome, inflexible, and expensive.